


Demons

by Lessa334



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John Helps Sherlock, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, eurus doesn't exist, mary died one year ago
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Er dachte nicht nach, als es passierte. Er wollte das Messer nur abwaschen, doch irgendetwas war verlockend daran. Er war neugierig. Neugierig, ob es sich genauso anfühlen würde wie das letzte Mal und Widerstand war nicht seine größte Stärke, das hatte er von seiner Drogenabhängigkeit gelernt.





	1. Kapitel 1

Das erste Mal war ein Unfall.  
Er hatte nur versucht eines seiner absurden Experimente zu vollenden, als er mit dem Küchenmesser abrutschte und sich damit in die Haut schnitt.  
Es war nicht so, als hätte Sherlock keine Erfahrungen mit Schmerzen. Ein Detektiv zu sein, der sich nicht selten und nicht ungern in Gefahr begab, setzte in irgendeiner Weise voraus, mit diesen umgehen zu können. Doch dieses mal war es anders.  
Regungslos stand er da, das Messer in der einen Hand, die andere gehoben. Er drehte sie langsam hin und her und betrachtete sie mit leicht zugekniffenen Augen.  
Es war kein tiefer Schnitt, dennoch drang mehr Blut aus der Wunde, als man zunächst erwarten würde. Es lief sein Handgelenk hinunter und er betrachtete es schweigend, sich noch immer nicht rührend.  
Es fühlte sich gar nicht so an, wie seine anderen Verletzungen, von denen er weiß Gott genug gehabt hatte. Es war kein Schmerz, der ihn laut fluchen lies. Es war kein Schmerz, den er loswerden wollte. Es war ein faszinierender Schmerz. Es brannte und es tat weh, aber auf eine Weise, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er nicht in der Lage, etwas zu beschreiben und vielleicht war es das was ihn faszinierte.  
Erst als er hörte, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel, kam er wieder zu vollem Bewusstsein.  
Hastig lief er zur Spühle, um das Blut abzuwaschen. Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen.  
Zumindest redete er sich das ein, als er seine Wunde verband.

Das zweite Mal war es kein Unfall.  
John war verreist und Sherlock hatte schon seit einigen Tagen keinen Fall mehr angenommen.  
Er war sich nicht sicher, wieso. Er hatte nichts zutun und so saß er eigentlich nur allein in ihrer Wohnung und sah fern. Es war nichts was ihm Spaß machte oder was er gerne tat, aber ihn hatte schon seit einigen Wochen eine gewisse Motivationslosigkeit überkommen. Nicht die Art, bei der du zu viel von deinem Alltag hast und du dir wünschst, endlich nach Hause zu können, um dich zu entspannen. So war Sherlock nicht. Er entspannte nie.  
Es war die Art, für die es keinen Grund gab.  
Er hatte nicht zu viel davon, Kriminalfälle zu lösen. Wie könnte er? Da war lediglich dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen, dieses Gefühl, das er erneut nicht beschreiben konnte.  
In letzter Zeit kam es oft vor, dass er Dinge nicht beschreiben konnte.  
Er fühlte sich kraftlos. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, seinen allseits bekannten Sarksamus anzuwenden. Hergott, er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, Anderson verbal anzugreifen und das musste wohl etwas bedeuten.   
Er dachte nicht nach, als es passierte. Er wollte das Messer nur abwaschen, doch irgendetwas war verlockend daran. Er war neugierig. Neugierig, ob es sich genauso anfühlen würde wie das letzte Mal und Widerstand war nicht seine größte Stärke, das hatte er von seiner Drogenabhängigkeit gelernt.   
Nur ein Schnitt, mehr war es nicht. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu tief zu schneiden, obwohl die Versuchung mit jedem Millimeter den er das Messer weiterrückte größer wurde.   
Als er es schließlich neben sich auf der Küchenzeile ablegte, betrachtete er sein Handgelenk erneut.   
Es fühlte sich genauso an wie beim letzten Mal, aber diesmal konnte er es beschreiben.  
Es brannte und es tat weh, so wie es sich für eine Wunde gehört. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas das er beim letzten Mal nicht wahr haben wollte: Es fühlte sich gut an.

Danach verlor er den Überblick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erneut nicht besonders lang, aber Kritik wäre dennoch toll!

Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat.  
Zu der Zeit war im Grunde genommen alles gut. John war wieder zurück in der Bakerstreet, Moriarty war ein für alle mal verschwunden und die Arbeit ließ ihn auch nicht im Stich.  
Doch obwohl John der Meinung war, dass Sherlocks Genie wohl nur auf seine Fälle zutraf, hatte er damit wohl nicht ganz Recht.  
Man mochte zwar meinen, dass es anders war, doch Sherlock verstand sehr wohl etwas von der menschlichen Natur, er hatte nur aufgehört sich damit herumzuschlagen. So verstand er also auch warum er es tat, obwohl keine Probleme vorhanden waren.  
Er hatte es als Kind nie einfach gehabt. Die anderen Kinder hatten ihn ausgeschlossen und niedergemacht wann immer sie konnten. Er hatte nicht verstanden wieso, denn er war nicht immer der Mensch gewesen, der er jetzt war: Sarkastisch, Beleidigend, Unanständig...  
Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht, doch offenbar waren die anderen nicht mit seiner Intelligenz zurechtgekommen. Er wusste nicht woran das lag. Vielleicht ließ es sie minderwertig fühlen, weil es sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht das waren wofür sie sich hielten: Die Besten.  
Sherlock war immer schon der Beste gewesen, das war kein Geheimnis. Doch anders als jetzt, war er damals nicht derjenige gewesen, der Tag für Tag darauf hinwies. Er hatte sich sein Leben lang die Welt von Anderen erklären lassen, bis er sich entschieden hatte, sich endgültig von Menschen fern zu halten. Sie hatten ihn nur unglücklich gemacht.  
Doch schon bald musste er erfahren, dass das Alleinsein auch keine deutlich bessere Alternative war. Andere Menschen mochten ihn verletzt haben, doch seine eigenen Dämonen schafften bald dasselbe. Es war ein niemals endender Teufelskreis.  
Was also tut man, wenn man weder mit Gesellschaft, noch dem Alleinsein klar kommt?  
Er wusste es nicht.

Er nutzte die Zeit, in der John einkaufen war. Es war nicht schwer, es vor John zu verbergen, schließlich waren es nur ein paar Schnitte und die wurden stets von seinem Anzug überdeckt. Er hatte auch keine Angst, die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren. Nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Es war ja nur ein Messer.  
Dachte er zumindest.  
Schon bald wurden es mehr und aus anderen Gründen. Am Anfang hatte er es getan, weil er neugierig gewesen war. Ein normaler Mensch würde sich vermutlich nicht einfach aus Neugierde in die Haut schneiden, aber Sherlock war noch nie normal gewesen.  
Doch nach einiger Zeit, wurde aus der Neugier etwas anderes:  
Bestrafung.

Das erste mal geschah es nach einem Fall. Kindesentführung. Er hatte das getan, was er immer tat, doch dieses mal kam er zu spät. Sie fanden das Mädchen wenige Minuten später, zu Tode gewürgt.  
Als er wieder nach Hause kam war er so wütend auf sich selbst, dass er zunächst die Wohnung verwüstete. Er warf Dinge durch den Raum, fegte mit einer einzigen Handbewegung alle Dokumente vom Tisch und ließ sich dann an der der Wand niedersinken. Bevor er wusste, was er tat legte er seine Finger an sein Handgelenk und krazte, während er immer wütender auf sich selbst wurde. Die Zähne zusammengebissen, die Augen hasserfüllt. Erst als sein Arm an mehreren Stellen aufgeschürft war und sein Handgelenk ganz rot, stand er endlich auf und ging zum Spiegel.  
Er mochte nicht, was er sah. Er betrachtete sich selbst mit einem so hasserfüllten Blick, wie er ihn nur Moriarty gewürdigt hätte.

Das zweite Mal war wegen John.  
Es hatte alles als mehr oder weniger lächerlicher Streit begonnen, darüber, dass Sherlock mehr Ordnung in der Wohnung halten sollte. Doch wie es für sie nicht ungewöhnlich war wurde aus einem kleinen Streit schnell ein Großer und schon bald warfen sie sich die verschiedensten Dinge an den Kopf. Das alles wäre im Grunde nicht schlimm gewesen, hätte Sherlock nicht in einer unbedachten Sekunde einen noch viel unbedachteren Kommentar über John's Schwester abgegeben, worauf dieser wütend aus der Wohnung stürmte.  
Es lief ähnlich ab wie beim letzten mal, nur dass er diesmal zum Küchenmesser griff.  
Er fluchte über sich selbst, während das Messer in seine Haut drang und hoffte nur er würde irgendwann in der Lage sein aufzuhören, Menschen zu verletzten.  
Dabei meinte er jeden Menschen der er kannte. Seine Freunde. Seine Bekannten. Seinen Bruder.  
Nur nicht sich selbst.


	3. Chapter 3

Das nächste war eine Essstörung.  
Zunächst aß er bloß etwas weniger als sonst. Der Unterschied war kaum bemerkbar, auch nicht für John, doch bald schon begann er, sich schlechter zu fühlen. Es war als würde er in ein tiefes dunkles Loch fallen und nirgends gab es etwas, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Er fiel und fiel, bis er irgendwann aufhörte überhaupt danach zu suchen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis aus dem wenigen Essen sogut wie keines wurde. Dann und wann zwang er sich dazu einen Apfel oder ein Stück Brot zu essen, doch es war beinahe unmöglich etwas herunterzubekommen, geschweigedenn genießbar. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es auch John bemerken würde, doch er bemühte sich, seine Kleidung so zu tragen, dass es kaum auffiel und es schien recht gut zu funktionieren.  
Bis er nur ein einziges Mal nicht aufpasste.  
John hatte ihm gesagt, er träfe sich gegen Abend mit einem alten Freund, den Sherlock weder kannte, noch kennen lernen wollte. Natürlich wusste er nicht, dass die Verabredung spontan abgesagt wurde, als John bereits auf dem Weg war.   
Er wollte sich nur ein neues Hemd anziehen, was er schon lange nicht mehr vor John getan hatte, da dieser als Arzt ohne Zweifel seine viel zu starke Gewichtsabnahme bemerken würde. Er stand gerade oberkörperfrei vor seinem Schrank, als die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aufgestoßen wurde.  
John versuchte, Sherlock's Namen zu sagen, brach jedoch ab, als er ihn vor sich sah.  
Geschockt stand er im Türrahmen, während er ihn mit großen Augen musterte.  
Sherlock war bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Er hatte so wenig Fleisch auf den Rippen, dass man diese ohne Mühe erkennen konnte und John fluchte über sich selbst, denn wie konnte er das nicht bemerkt haben?  
Hastig griff sich Sherlock ein Hemd aus dem Kleiderschrank und knöpfte es zu.  
„John“, sagte er und trat nach vorne. Die beste Möglichkeit nicht über ein Problem zu reden, war so zu tun als gäbe es keins.  
„Du bist früh zurück. Wurde deine Verabredung abgesagt?“  
John starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, unsicher was er davon halten sollte.   
„Ja, es ist etwas dazwischengekommen“, sagte er langsam, als verstehe er nicht, wieso Sherlock tat als sei nichts gewesen.   
„Das ist äußerst bedauerlich, mein Freund. Wirklich sehr bedauerlich“, meinte Sherlock ehrlich. Dann bat er John mit einem Nicken, zur Seite zu treten und verließ das Zimmer.

Sherlock war wütend. Wütend, dass er es so weit hatte kommen lassen. John hätte niemals davon erfahren dürfen, denn nun machte er sich nur unnötige Sorgen und das hätte er seinem Freund gerne erspart.  
Doch schon bald stellte er fest, dass die Sorgen womöglich nicht ganz so unnötig waren, wie er zunächst angenommen hatte. Es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag schlechter, selbst die geringste Form von Stress war zu viel für ihn und zum Messer griff er immer öfter.   
Er hatte gehofft, John würde den Vorfall einfach vergessen oder als unwichtig ansehen, aber er hätte sich denken können, dass das das nicht der Fall war.  
„Sherlock.“ Langsam ließ sich John auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm niedersinken. Sherlock blickte nur kurz über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg, die er in beiden Händen hielt und las dann einfach weiter.  
„Sherlock“, versuchte es John erneut, diesmal energischer.   
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, John? Siehst du nicht? Ich hab hier zu tun“, keifte er zurück. Er wusste, dass er nicht in so einem Ton mit seinem Freund sprechen sollte, schließlich machte er sich nur Sorgen, aber in seinem Magen hatte sich so eine Wut auf sich selbst angestaut, dass er diese wohl nun an John ausließ.  
„Zu tun? Sherlock, du liest Zeitung.“  
„Sagte ich ja.“  
Danach war es für eine Weile still. Sherlock versuchte, in Ruhe weiter zu lesen, doch er nahm die Worte gar nicht mehr auf, denn er konnte spüren, wie Johns Blick an ihm haftete.   
„Du weißt, worüber ich sprechen will“, versuchte dieser es schließlich noch einmal.  
„Dann weißt du sicher auch worüber ich nicht sprechen will.“  
„Sher-“  
„Ehrlich, John, es geht mir gut. Ich denke ich bin intelligent genug mich um mich selbst zu kümmern.“   
John starrte ih schweigend an. „Dass du intelligent bist vermochte ich nie zu bezweifeln, dass du dich um dich selbst kümmern kannst...“ Er machte eine Pause. „Das bezweifle ich seit einigen Tagen sehr wohl.“  
Wütend knallte Sherlock die Zeitung auf den Esstisch. „In Gottes Namen, John, es geht mir gut! Wenn es das nicht täte wäre ich wohl in der Lage, es zu deduzieren oder zweifelst du diese Fähigkeit seit neuestem auch noch an? Ich würde es also sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du deine ärztliche Besorgnis an jemand anderem auslassen könntest. Oder besser noch, verschone uns einfach alle damit.“   
„Schön, na fein.“ John stand auf. „Dann sieh selbst zu wie du damit zurecht kommst. Oder besser noch: Rede ganz einfach nicht mit mir, bis du dich wieder eingekriegt hast.“ Sherlock zuckte zusammen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

Die Bestrafung war ein Schnitt.


End file.
